Naruto And Sasuke: The Greatest Bandits That Ever Lived
by BlazingFringe
Summary: How will the world change if the child of prophecy and the genius last loyal uchiha of konoha will become Bandits instead of ninjas. Follow Naruto and Sasuke as they push through the life of a bandit and do what no one ever did. Perhaps they really will become- the greatest bandits that ever lived. Not yaoi. AU, Chapter 2: Prison Break-part 1 Up! Susuke gets imprisoned!
1. Chapter 0- Prologue

**Welcome Everyone, I just got this idea and I hope you all like it**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto series, if i would have , I would be in vegas 24X7.**

 **I present to you :**

 **Naruto And Sasuke : The Greatest Bandits That Ever Lived**

* * *

 **Prologue - The escape**

" _You wanna know my story ? Fine. You see before all this war and death stuff, before all this child of prophecy and shit, me and sasuke never thought we would walk this path, we just wanted an escape from the pain, well sasuke did, I was more like wanting to defeat all the kages of the elemental nations so that I could be… you know finally accepted by everyone in konoha and be recognised as the greatest hokage ever, and well sasuke always had a different kind of agenda. Don't get me wrong we weren't all that brotherly super duo that we are now, in fact we hated each other in our time at academy. It's funny really, two of us with suffering and loneliness of different kinds came across the same decision, the one that changed everything. The one that showed us the true meaning of ninja world. I was really naive then, but even then I realised that hate simply doesn't vanish with time and maybe being ninja wasn't as glorious as it seemed. You see it was two week after the uchiha massacre …" -Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Empty black eyes glanced though the solemn crowd of people that were showing sympathy for him. He mentally sneered at their sad faces, what would they know about sadness ? he thought.

The last loyal uchiha of konoha walked though the market district with his hands in his pocket head lowered with an expressionless face. It had been two week since the night 'he' destroyed his world.

He woke up in the hospital last week, after watching his clan dying again and again by the person he held in the highest regard, the world didn't seem the same. It was as if all the colours were drained from around him. The Hokage had looked at him with a solemn face when asked him about that night and said he should take rest before going back to the academy. Sasuke when he woke up had sworn that he would avenge his clan, his father and mother, but now as he walked around with all his dreams shattered and no one to go back to, all he wished for was get away from this ninja world, he was sickened by everyone, Itachi told him to hate to get the revenge, oh how he hated him, but he didn't want to become ninja anymore. why would he, after all the parents he wished to make proud were dead and the one he wanted to surpass was out of his reach.

With these thoughts he crossed a caravan when he saw someone trying to sneak into the covered stall. He didn't really care but looking at the person he recognised him _'_ _dobe ?_ _'_ he thought. He had never seen the dobe do anything quietly before. Ignoring the dead last of the academy he started to walk again when he noticed something that caught his attention. Across the back of the dobe was backpack with uchiha crest, the same one that neko-obaa used build for his clan. Livid with anger he thought ' How dare that dobe steal Uchiha property, I won't let anyone take anything from me again !' and rushed to the back of the caravan to confront the dobe.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't having a great day. Not that other days were good, but this one was particularly bad. In some kind of massacre in the village someone killed all of sasuke's family, the old man told him especially to not pick fight with him, when he came to give him his monthly stipend. The mood of the entire village was one the down low and the villagers were being more vicious then usual. It were times like these when he really questioned his dream of being the hokage. 'How would everyone accept me, if I am not even a ninja let alone the hokage' he thought.

No shops were letting him buy stuff today. And hungry as hell due to ichiraku being closed as the old man teuchi had cold. He had to resort to his old ways of stealing food from the visiting caravan. On his way to the market district he saw a bag with the symbol that teme always wore in trash can. When he checked the bag all he saw a bottle filled with some kind of greenish water and and eyeball floating in it. Creeped out, he left the bottle in the trash can and took the bag with him to hold his exploits.

He sneaked to the back of the caravan when he saw the merchants weren't noticing. Years of pulling pranks had secured his senses enough to be a ghost around the stupid civilians. Climbing in the hooded stall, he snickered to himself "heh easy food 'ttaebayo !". He was browsing through various eatables in the van when suddenly he was yanked by the back of the collar and pushed into the nearby alley. Scared that he was caught, he prepared to throw the paint bomb at his assailant

"Take this you stupid merch… eh teme ?"

Turning he looked at the absolutely livid face of one Uchiha sasuke. Sasuke was already ready to pummel the dobe

"Who do you think you are you scum, How dare you steal an Uchiha bag".

Not wanting to get hit, he quickly cried out with his hands crossed in front of his face to protect him from the punch that sasuke was about to throw

"Oi I found this in the trash can, I don't need to steal from a teme like you!"

Hearing this sasuke stopped in his tracks, with one hand still holding naruto by the collar of his jumpsuit, he gritted his teeth while saying "What the hell do you mean dobe? This bag is exclusive to the uchihas no way you'll find this in a trashcan! "

Looking a bit scared, now that he remembered the old man had asked him not to get in a fight with the stupid uchiha, Naruto gulped and tried to placate the black haired boy "No its true. And I really found it in the trash can back at the corner. It even had a creepy eye ball in it. Lemme go teme, i'll show you".

Hearing this the sasuke was thrown into a loop 'An eyeball ? in the bag of uchiha clan, that means only one thing : sharingan'. His grip on naruto went loose and naruto yanked himself off him, while grumbling about not getting to show the stupid uchiha his place due to the old man.

Sasuke composed himself to get to the bottom of this, he had overheard sandaime talking about some of the corpses at the clan had their eyes missing, perhaps he could at least save one of the eyes, as creepy as it sounded he needed to keep that eye so that no else gets their hands on the most prized possession an uchiha could ever have - a sharingan.

"Hn. Dobe take me to the trash can where you threw the eye, If you don't i'll tell the hokage about you stealing uchiha property" said sasuke and satisfied by the grimace on naruto's face he assumed that he won't have to do much pushing around.

'Oh crap, damn you old man! now I guide this stupid teme ? definitely a bad day' thought a sullen naruto.

"argh fine teme, follow me, but I keep the bag, I found it after all" said naruto turning around to walk towards the alley where naruto found the bag.

* * *

The top of the trash can opened with a dull creek, and for the first time in his life uchiha sasuke had to fish something from a trashcan. Making a disgusted face he felt around the sea of plastic bags and food leftovers when he felt the touch of cold glass. Pulling it up he looked closely at the floating eye ball in the murky vial of the glass, and looked at the dark pupils that he saw everyday in the mirror, in his mother's eye and even Itachi's. 'Hm definitely an uchiha's eye.. but what is it doing here of all places.' He was pushed back from his thoughts when the blond kid next to him shook him rather vigorously, "Oi teme the hell are you looking at the creepy eye ? See now that you know I didn't steal anything, no need to tell the old man hokage, it'll be easier to sneak out when there is no spotlight"

sasuke bewildered by the blonde asked "what do you mean 'sneak out' ?"

Naruto realised that he slipped up 'crap' "eh hehe what sneak out.. I said speak out" he grated nervously.

"no, i heard you said sneak out, I'm surprised you know that word but you said it" fired back sasuke.

"no i didn't say it"

"you said it"

"no i didn't"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

..

"no"

"yes i said it !" 'oops damn that bastard !'

sasuke smug that he tricked the blonde said "Hn. where do you think you're sneaking with my bag ? I will not have the uchiha name tarnished with your stupid pranks."

Naruto angry now that he was shown up the uchiha "Shut up teme, my pranks not stupid and I'm gonna sneak out of the village and become strongest human ever, defeat the six kages and return to konoha to become the greatest hokage." Finished naruto with a red face full of anger.

Sasuke looked at naruto as if he had sprout two heads. "Out of the village ? The hell is wrong with you and there are five kages not six."

Naruto slightly miffed at being corrected repeatedly by the uchiha said "Whatever! I heard the stupid merchants yesterday talk about old man being one of the strongest kage in the five elemental nations and even stronger than some scary guy in ame, so I decided if I wanted to be the strongest hokage I have to beat them all so I am leaving the village". Naruto looked as proud as 8 year old could look with himself.

Sasuke got a strange look on his face and said "We live in the village full of ninjas, you will never escape the village gates dobe". Sasuke had thoughts countless times already after the massacre to leave the village and go find itachi or get away from the village so that he can train in isolation with no stupid fangirl or academy to hold him back from getting his revenge. Naturally he always wrote it off as a stupid wish.

Now it was naruto that got a smug look on his face, he said "heh, who do you think i am teme, I am the great naruto uzumaki who has pulled off hundred pranks, I know all about the stupid sleepy ninjas at the village gates and i have already put laxatives in their food, and i know when this cart i was raiding will be leaving, all i have to do is to get into the van and what until i reach the next town 'ttaebayo !"

This got sasuke into thinking, he was right if there was one thing the dobe was good at was fooling chunins and sometimes even ANBU with his pranks. Maybe.. just maybe the dobe might succeed, without thinking the consequences the uchiha hatched a plan in his head. Yes, if he is able to sneak out with the dobe, he can get all that he wanted now, revenge was finally coming back into his sights. He just had to play this right and they were not ninjas yet so they won't be charged with desertion if they were caught.

Smirking the uchiha sated to naruto "You obviously don't have money to survive outside and i'm sure with your monkey brain you won't live more than a week. Whereas I have both." Looking at the smirk of the uchiha naruto got suspicious, a smug uchiha was never a good thing, he had a lot of bruises from the spar at the academy to attest to him."What are you getting at teme?".

Sasuke uchiha looked at the glass bottle with the eye again before making the decision that would change the elemental nations forever. "Naruto, get me out of the village with you, you can sneak us out, I'll help us survive outside the village" he said as serious as he as ever been in his life.

Surprised naruto asked him "why the hell would sneak out of the village ? don't you have a f-" but naruto stopped before he could finish it, he remembered that now sasuke too was an orphan like him now, and he was right too, if he can get money to survive outside the village he wouldn't have to steal food like he had planned. He took a deep breath and tried console himself, he would put up even with sasuke, if it means achieving his dream.

With a devilish grin on his face uzumaki said "Get your things sasuke, and meet me here at six, the van will leave at about 6:30 and the around then the laxatives will begin there work on the gate keepers. They won't check the van if they had to run to take the dump and we will be out of the village just like that 'ttaebayo!"

Sasuke looked at him for one more second before leaving with vial in his hands "Hn get rid of that horrendous jumpsuit, if you wish to even get to the gates." while he was leaving the alley making plans and preparing himself mentally all he could think was of one thing 'I'm coming Itachi'. Although when he heard a faint cry of orange being awesome from the alley, he was pushed into thinking such a steep price he had to pay for revenge, he had to team up with the dobe of all people. 'Tough times'.

* * *

Izumo and Kotetsu were playing cards as usual, bored of their jobs. Ever since the uchiha massacre most of the ANBU guards were out of the village looking for Itachi or were occupied by jobs to fill the void left by the absence of uchiha police force. Infant today it was only them who guarded the only entrance of an entire hidden village. Some would think of it as a task of great honour, they thought that too. But two weeks into the job had now them bored out of their minds. There only escape was the lunch time and shift changing time at eleven night. They were pulled out of there gaming spree when they saw a caravan coming towards the gate, it was the same one that they let enter the afternoon day before yesterday.

"Give your documents so we can check you guys out" called out Izumo

"Oi don't put it like that you dumbass, they'll think you're gay" deadpanned Kotetsu. True to his words the guys at the van looked little uncomfortable and were little guarded of there rears.

'Great now the world outside the village will think I am gay too.' He was more than little pissed at the rumours inside the village.

As the van came closer to the gates, Naruto and sasuke in who were hidden in the back of the van were trying to breathe as little as they could, sasuke said some ninjas have great hearing capacity and naruto told him that breathing little makes less noise. Sasuke accepted his theory not having anything else, after all he never had to sneak anywhere, he was an uchiha. Meanwhile suddenly Izumo's and Kotetsu's stomach started giving them problems.

Just as the van reached the gates, the laxative was at its full effect and the guards were trying there best to not shit where they where standing. This of course looked rather strange to the people of caravans, two grown ninjas holding there asses was a slightly unusual sight. "Oi Izumo, check the van I have to go to the bathroom real quick" called out Kotetsu while making a run for the nearby public booth. Izumo was at his edge too, "Oi kotetsu, don't hang up on me, I have to go to the bathroom too." when Izumo turned to the guys at the caravan he saw there expressionless face and one of the horseman of the cart said " You can follow him, don't let us stop you, we don't judge anyone. We have to make it to tanzaku-gai by tomorrow afternoon you see.. so if you could hurry up … "

"Gah, its not what you think !" _grr_ "crap ! I have stamped your documents go quickly" wheezed out Izumo, the caravan quickly got out of the gates. When he saw no one else in sight he made a run for the bathroom too, while mentally crying about his ruined reputation.

* * *

Few hours later Sasuke felt someone shaking him. He had fallen asleep while lying in the caravan. He had taken a scroll in which he had stored most of the uchiha heritage he was allowed to have at that age, and also what other money he could salvage of what was still to be searched in his house after massacre, He also carried a sleeping bag and few supplies for his journey. When he came to he came across the shit eating grin of naruto uzumaki "Oi teme, see we made it out, told ya I'm the best 'ttaebayo."

With a bit of childish excitement sasuke looked out of the hood covering the cart of the caravan and saw they were slowing moving through a dark road surrounded by trees on both sides. He looked up and saw at the distance the lights illuminating the village which by now looked like a small speck of light. 'kaa-san tou-san, I'll soon avenge you' he thought.

Naruto too was looking at the diminishing light in the distance in konoha, He was going to miss the old man,and the ichirakus , but this had to be done. When he found out that the teachers were deliberately sabotaging him, that very day he decided to leave the village and gain a name for himself, so that when he returns people will look up to him and accept him. He had finally parted with his favourite jumpsuit and left it in his apartment with a note to the old man and ichirakus, if everything went right they won't notice him until he was gone for at the least two days. That had to be enough, the world was big after all. Who knew, he might even make a name for himself. Then suddenly he got the idea, he turned to sasuke and asked " Oi sasuke, we should think a name for our team, The old man was called the professor, and some other ninjas were called sandnin!"

sasuke pulled out of his thoughts looked a bit disgruntled and said "First of all its sanin not sandnin and don't call us a team, Its demeaning and remember we will never be ninjas now, all we are now is bandits, my money won't last forever and when its gone we are gonna have to steal it like you thought, and it won't be just stealing, we will become bandits."

First naruto was put off that he could't call himself a ninja, but then he thought what old man had taught him, he would never give up, He will become the first bandit to become the hokage.

"Don't worry sasuke, I'll become the greatest bandit that ever lived 'ttaebayo !" naruto whisper screamed.

Sasuke for his part just hoped he would be able to reach itachi before he looses his mind.

* * *

 **And there, just got this idea while reading a fanfic where the whole crew was cutting up bandits left and right. I thought what if they were one, how would the last uchiha and the child of prophecy fare in the world of bandits. I will slowly make this clear in further chapters. Who's eyes are in the vial ? , well we will find out later ;)**

 **In the next chapter- A time-skip ! and why is sasuke in prison!**


	2. Chapter 1- Prison Break- Part one

**Welcome Back Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto series, if i would have, I wouldn't be here would I ?**

 **I present to you :**

 **Naruto And Sasuke : The Greatest Bandits That Ever Lived**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Prison Break Part 1: The setup**

It was fine morning, the sun rose up to nudge the world to begin the mechanisations of the day. Birds sang along the horizon of the tree, adding to the serene image of peace. The world truly looked happy.

But this place was not.

The civilian penitentiary of kusagakure although only housed the local misdoers or bandits, it was just as dark and gritty place as the one for ninjas nonetheless. The prison day began with blaring of the buzzer and the guards commanding the prisoners to show up to the bars and hold their arms up, as the guards slowly allowed them to trickle into the mess, checking them for any foul play, and roughing a few of them up just for kicks.

This was the place for the lowest of the low, the scum of the earth. What the world would see as brutality was mere love taps in the criminal section of kusagakure civilian penitentiary.

As the inmates slowly ushered into the mess hall, one of the guards deliberately bumped into one of the inmates having semi-large raven coloured hair. The raven haired inmate merely stumbled and continued on the way making the guards smile. None of the noticed the bulging veins of the said inmate as he reined in his anger.

Let this be known: Uchiha Sasuke Hated prison with a passion.

'Breathe in, breathe out.. this is nothing for an uchiha' sasuke kept repeating this mantra in his head.

As they stood in line for the food, the thirteen year old sasuke was squished between two humungous fat sweating prisoners, who always took his food as a tax for some reason. The said 'food' was dropped on sasuke's pan, the 'food' was gooey mush that even earth worms seemed to disregard.

"Oi princess, time for tax" said the fat guy in front of sasuke.

'I hate that name' thought the uchiha as he stared dead faced on the fat guy.

"Hn, Go away kawaguchi" grunted back sasuke.

This was the usual routine, the fat kawaguchi always rounded up people and would get purple in anger at refusal and then followed the usual riot.

Growling Kawaguchi lunged at sasuke intent on introducing his face to the ground, but sasuke nimbly dodged at the last second causing kawaguchi to slam onto the fat guy behind sasuke who tumbled and let his plate filled with gooey 'food' fly onto the face of a severe looking person who was surrounded by equally severe looking people.

The plate stuck on his face and slowly slid down and fell on the floor with a clang. Everyone heard the clang, not because it was too loud but because of the pin drop silence that ensued at the sight.

And then followed laughter. Even the most stoic of the guards began chuckling at the sight.

As this severe looking person happened to be leader of gang in the penitentiary named Honda. And naturally was extremely pissed at the sullying of his reputation and wrought a fight to reclaim his respect.

"You fucking pigass" screamed Honda as he charged along with his gooneys towards the second fat guy, immediately bringing out sharp objects from the most myriad of the places. While others took it as an opportunity to fight joined in.

Sasuke slowly pulled out a short knife from his behind, 'oh man this is not what an uchiha does, naruto you will pay for this' he cursed silently on his mind as began dodging bodies that were thrown near and at him, occasionally stabbing at the few caught his ire early on during his incarceration.

This went on for few more minutes, as guards tried to stop them ,but their efforts proved to be futile against the crazed violent people. Sasuke tried his best to not be stabbed, when suddenly he felt a surge of chakra from his body. 'Damn of all the times that stupid chakra suppression seal to go bust' thought sasuke. As he remembered paying quite a nifty sum to the shady seal keeper of the yugakure's black market that naruto introduced him before his imprisonment.

The chakra suppression seal was a must for his task, if he was caught with high level of chakra, more than civilians then he would be transferred to the ninja prison, and that was big no-no, who knows how bad things would get there, not to mention breaking out would be nigh impossible.

The alarms were blaring full force, when tens of guards poured into the hall and began to restrain the inmates. As sasuke was being restrained face flush on the ground he muttered "damn it naruto, hurry up!" to himself.

After twenty minutes, when the riot was controlled, the warden barrelled into the room and declared with an angry face "You low life imbeciles, everyday ! everyday! you do this same shit ! No more lunch for anyone for two days, drag the fat twins and Honda-teme to the solitary!" Needless to say the less than forgiving place did wonders to his manners.

As sasuke was being pushed back into his cell, he looked up to see his crazy cell mate talking to his imaginary friend, and his stomach growled, he didn't eat anything today.

His only thought of the place resonated through his mind once more

'I hate prison'.

* * *

Stealth was probably one skill Naruto Uzumaki could proudly boast that he had it in spades. Even when he was a child. So breaking into the civilian penitentiary was a breeze for him. Growing up on the road as a bandit he picked up a lot of skills, and one of them included knowing people.

If there was a thing that needed to be done or someone to be taken care of or getting something illegal or otherwise, Naruto Uzumaki knew a guy.

This was his and sasuke's one of the high roller jobs. Being a high risk, high reward job, they were pulling all stops. The blackmarket of the elemental countries was suddenly very eager for anything that pertained to tailed beasts or sage of six paths. He could care less about some historic shit people wanted to loosen up their wallets for, but the reward was staggering.

After months of shaking up merchants on roads, scouring the local blackmarkets and spying on rival bandits, they finally got a lead. The nephew of advisor of the daimyo of kusagakure had come to know the hidden location of one of the treasured tools of the sage of six paths, the same ones that were stolen by the gold and silver brothers upon their defection of kumo.

This was what brought them to the penitentiary of kusagakure. Sasuke loosing the rock-paper-scissors, had to be the bandit on the inside, besides getting the target to cough up information would be much easier with sharingan.

"Yo! kinsuke, how are the kids ?" asked naruto waving up to one of the guards of the prison.

"Ah the younger brat is sick again, but we got the doctor you sent in the village, he is great didn't even charge a thing!" replied the guard kinsuke, as he opened the prison back gate for naruto to enter. He knew the doctor was there because of naruto. Naruto grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, the doctor was sent there on getting blackmailed by blond masked man.

"okay, step one: getting into the pris, complete." muttered Naruto. He quickly slipped into one of the many hallways and climbed onto the air conditioner duct. He had looked over the blueprints of the prison which he got using his connections, but he hardly remembered any of it now.

'Time to wing it' he thought as he tried to slip into the kitchen, he knew one of the chefs who owed him a favour, who owed a favour to a mess serving staff. He decided to commence the part two of his plan which was informing sasuke of him being in position, so sasuke can interrogate the target.

It took him thirty-five minutes of crawling in the spider-web filled ducts to get above the kitchen door. 'Stupid spiders ruined my super stealth clothes' he grumbled as he climbed down the the duct and slipped into the kitchen. There were about five chefs in the kitchen at the pre-evening hours. One of them was thin man with a long moustache, he wore the whites of the kitchen uniform, but the white colour of the uniform had by long time ago degraded to yellowish tinge.

Naruto shadowed him until he was alone in the pantry, and then made himself known.

"I don't think i even want to eat the food you made, if you always slip into empty places to read icha-icha, who knows where your hand have been." quietly said naruto with a deadpan expression.

"Ah fuck!" rushed out of the mouth of the moustached chef as he dropped the book in his hand which pulled out from the corner of the fridge.

"Damn it brat. Do you want to get me heart attack ?" the thin chef whispered harshly to naruto, who just shrugged.

"Oi nico, I want you to get this to one of the guy locked up here" said naruto pulling out a small piece of paper.

"Nope, not happening not one of your favour crap again, Last time you pulled that crap on me I lost a job, before that one I was booted out of the village. So nope, I am Not doing your crap again" exclaimed the now named" Nico as he backed away from the piece of paper naruto was holding as if it was poison.

"Mah mah.. You know i make it upto you, besides i got you this job didn't I" said naruto with his trade-mark grin. A grin that nico knew all too well.

"No, no no I know you will get me into trouble, I just got engaged, so I don't need unnecessary risks.." refuted Nico.

This got Naruto to get a sudden glint in his eyes, which squinted a little but the huge smile remained. All in all it made quite the terrifying picture, the kind of which radiated promisee of pain.

"Ah it's alright then, Enjoy your marriage Nico." He said as he made to turn away. But stopped mid way and said slowly "but it would be a shame if your bride to be come to know of your perverted activities of past, you know, the hot springs of star village, but who am I to stand in the way of love." Needless to say Naruto was the master of the art of blackmail.

Nico flinched on hearing the word 'hot springs', and immediately caved. The brat was a dangerous one.

* * *

By the night came it was getting very hard for sasuke to not loose control. He had to constantly suppress his chakra, as the seal failed earlier and the muttering of companion of the room didn't help a bit. 'If this goes on one more day, i'll be transferred to the looney bin' thought sasuke as tried to control his breathing. He hadn't eaten anything in the entire day either.

The buzzers for signifying the dinner time for the inmates. Following the usual routines everyone trickled out of their cells but with much less energy than usual, a day's hunger had subdued most of them.

"Next" called the serving staff as sasuke followed the line to get his serving. It was slightly better than the 'shit lump' from the morning. He took his bread and went on to sit on one of the most farther corner of the mess. As he began trying to swallow the paper like bread, he noticed a small note that put in between the ridge of two breads, he swiftly grabbed the paper, and dumped the bread into his mouth and stalked to one of the corners. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at him, and when he was sure no one was, he took a swift look at the paper, smiled and tore the paper to bits before moving to the left side of the cells, his steps more purposeful than before, but not before muttering a quick "finally". Had anyone seen the note before they would not have understood a word it at all, for it had only one word in it

"Dattebayo".

* * *

 **Finally wrote the next chapter, As you must have seen, this chapter featured a time-skip, of Naruto and Sasuke at thirteen years of old.**

 **First let me clear things up a bit:**

 **I will include their initial beginnings as bandits later onto chapters as flashbacks.**

 **And also bandits in my story are not just sit in the road type, they do everything from the said highway men to exquisite con-men and women. The term bandit here refers to the low-lifes of the civilian world. Some of them have useable chakra level, but never more than a genin's. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke being the exceptions.**

 **Parings will be revealed later on.**

 **As neither of them lived the life as we all know from canon, they will be a bit OC, but i will try to stick to the general skeleton of their characters.**

 **I split this chapter in two so that the set-up and escape, have their significant roles and hence the chapter names. Forgive me if prison seems too cliché.**

 **In the Next Chapter: Naruto and Sasuke begin their escape plan. And someone else visits the prison same time as them, for money attracts the wicked!**

 **Thank you to everyone reviewed / liked or followed my story. And I hope the newcomers do too.**


End file.
